


At Work?

by CrazyPiggy14



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPiggy14/pseuds/CrazyPiggy14
Summary: After working overtime for a while, Jake and Gina both have built up arousal. Jakes decides it's time to act. Now he just had to figure out how to get Gina to do it at work
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti/Jake Peralta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	At Work?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still undecided on whether I'm gonna do some losely connected one shots or a full on sequel to "Oblivious attraction", so I wrote this to hold me over for a while. Or a few days. We will see

It was a normal day for Jake and Gina at work. Well, except for one thing. Jake was fucking horny. Both him and Gina had been too tired to do anything last night, so they ended up falling asleep cuddling. Which Jake loved. He really did. But that didn’t do anything to help his raging hormones. It’s not like this hadn’t happened to him at work before, but he always had the comforting thought that they would be able to deal with it later that night. He doubted it would be the case tonight, as one look at Gina’s face displayed her tiredness. Holt was having everyone work overtime on a particularly large drug bust, and it was taking its toll on the squad. Terry had fallen asleep mid-pull up. Again. Rosa had stabbed a plant that had gotten in her way, and Amy was so wound up that she finally snapped at a junior officer who asked her where the bathroom was (In her defense, the bathroom was right behind the officer). Everyone was overstressed and overworked. Except Charles. He seemed unaffected. Now Jake knew that the right thing to do would be to suck it up and continue working, but his moral compass was quickly losing out to his penis. Smirking, Jake started to form a plan.

_ *whoosh line break whoosh* _

Gina was stressed. A person as majestic as her rarely got “stressed”, yet here she was. The fact that Holt was actually giving her hard deadlines and tons of paperwork made life difficult. She had even been too tired to get exchange in fun activities with her boyfriend, and she could feel her body missing these activities. So when she received an um… suggestive text from Jake, she was intrigued. 

‘When’s ur break? I need to get some exercise and was wondering if u wanted to join ;)”

Gina looked at her boyfriend, who was smirking at her from across the room. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling. He winked at her. She winked back, and then got back to work. Little did she know, by not outright shooting him down, Jake had completed step one of his plan.

Later that day, Holt called everyone in for a briefing. Jake sat next to Gina, handing her a coffee. Gina sleepily murmmed thanks, and Holt walked in and started the meeting. About five minutes in, Jake’s hand slid onto Gina’s thigh. She looked at him, and he nodded covertly, putting her at ease. I mean, Jake wouldn’t do anything stupid at work right? Throughout the meeting, Jake’s hand slowly moved further and further up her thigh. Gina didn’t take notice of this, as all of her attention was focused on Holt. So you can imagine her surprise when Jake’s hand started massaging her pussy through her pants. She wasn’t able to conceal her gasp, and the whole room looked at her. Luckily for Gina, Holt had just displayed a particularly gruesome murder picture, so everyonme assumed that was what the gasp about. It was not lucky for the dead guy, but he was a child predator so it’s okay. (AN: I'm playing guys, don’t joke about real people’s death). Gina shot Jake a look somewhere between shock and a glare, but he wasn’t looking at her. His dumbass was staring straightforward like nothing was happening. As the meeting progressed, Jake continued to near-finger her, and Gina was getting more and more into it. Suddenly, he stopped. The meeting was over. He stood up, and without saying anything to her, he walked out of the briefing room.

She caught up to him 30 minutes later, cornering him when he was by his locker. 

"What the hell was that?" She demanded of him

"What was what?" Jake replied, removing the large gun from his locker. It definitely shouldn't have been there, but everyone had learned not to question it.

"Don't play dumb, I'm talking about what you pulled in the briefing" She admonished, but Jake could see that she had clearly enjoyed his little game.

"Look babe, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've got to talk to Charles about one of our cases, so I'll talk to you in a bit," Jake said, kissing her and walking off

"You're a tease Peralta!"

Jake chuckled. His plan was working.

_ *whoosh line break whoosh* _

Jake was sweating like crazy. He and Charles had just chased down a criminal suspected of tax fraud, attempted murder, and stealing a pack of pokemon cards. This chase unfortunately was in 98 degree heat. So Jake decided it was a good time to use the precincts showers, and realized that he could use this as an opportunity to continue his plan. Quickly, he texted Gina and headed into the shower

Gina met Jake back by his locker, only to realize that he was shirtless. She immediately felt her body, which has been left unsatisfied, react to this, but she chose to ignore it. 

"Hey, you said you could talk now?" Gina inquired, trying to keep her eyes on Jake’s face. 

"Yes, of course. But first I need your help with something," Jake replied. "The latch on my locker broke and it takes two people to open now" 

Gina thought that his locker had opened just fine this morning, but her mind was clouded by the impressive torso in front of her. She nodded, and putting her phone down on the bench, she went over to the locker

"I wouldn't put that there, Hitchcock and Scully's feet have been there within the last week"

Gina snatched her phone up, and realizing her had no pockets, she held it between her thighs and started trying to open the locker. Unbeknownst to her, Jake had her right where he wanted her. Taking out his own phone, he found Gina’s contact, and hit the call button.

A small moan escaped Gina’s lips as the phone clutched between her thighs started to vibrate intensely. She jerked back with enough force that Jakes fully functional locker sprung open. By the time the vibration had stopped and Gina had opened her eyes, Jake had thanked her, put on a shirt, and walked away, leaving her on the floor of the locker room, simultaneously aroused and annoyed.

_ *whoosh line break whoosh*  _

Gina was pissed. Her bitchass (AN: this is becoming my go to insult) boyfriend had riled her up twice only to stop and walk away. When she sat back down at her desk, the escape she had been hoping for quickly vanished. Someone (and she had a very good idea who) had left suggestive little notes scattered around her work area. She glared in Jake's direction (he was deep in conversation with Amy and wasn't looking at her) and started to track down and shred each of the notes. However, things immediately got worse.

"LOOK OUT"

Gina looked up, only to see a large quantity of liquid headed directly at her. Predictably, it got all over her. This did not help her mood. After Charles had mumbled his way through an apology and she had gotten a spare change of clothes from her car, she went into the precinct showers to wash off and change. She was in the midst of drying herself off when she noticed it. Her underwear was gone. After frantically looking for it for ten minutes, she realized that she was gonna have to tough it out. This turned out to be a massive mistake. The only spare clothes she had in her car were sweatpants and one of Jake's athletic shirts. Every step, the shirt and sweatpants brushed against her boobs and pussy respectively. This only added to her already high state of arousal. By the time she had made it back to her desk and thrown on a "Gina knows best" hoodie to hide her now erect nipples, the arousal was nearly unbearable. She locked eyes with Jake, who winked. She was gonna kill him. At least there were only 5 hours left until she could go home and get relief. Or murder her boyfriend.

Two hours later, she decided enough was enough. Mostly because her current state was preventing her from making fun of Amy, who was currently trying so hard to suck up to Holt that Gina had about 6 months worth of material to use against her. Well, she would have, if her brain was functioning properly. This was the final straw, and she made up her mind. She stood up, and addressed the squad. 

“It is time for I, Gina Linetti, to depart for dance practice. I will miss you all, and wish you luck in your now Gina-less lives”

“Aren’t you gonna be back here in like an hour?” Terry interjected from across the room.

“Don’t ruin the moment Terrance,” Gina shot back

Gina stood up and walked off, but instead of going to the elevator, she ducked into a hallway heading towards the interrogation rooms. She passed Jake on his way back from the bathroom, and grabbing his wrist, dragged him into an empty interrogation room. She locked the door, and turned to Jake, who was looking at her in surprise

“Gina what are you doing?”

“I’m horny and I’m pissed off,” Gina replied, removing her hoodieand throwing it to the ground, “and you’re gonna fuck me right now”

“At work? Are you sure---,” Jake started to say before he was interrupted by Gina removing her shirt and kissing him hard. She pushed him against the wall, grinding herself against his erection. She backed off him, and Jake reached for her magnificent, now exposed boobs. 

“Nuh uh, we don’t have time for foreplay just fuck me for fucks sake”

Jake took the hint, and quickly disrobed as Gina took off her now soaked sweatpants. She pushed him roughly onto the ground, quickly straddled him, and plunged down onto his dick. Moaning, she started bouncing up and down, going further and further with each successive bounce. Jake’s hands moved to her ass and guided her up and down. When Gina’s legs had started to give out, Jake took the opportunity to fulfill a personal fantasy of his. He pushed Gina off his member, and before she could complain, he had stood up and maneuvered her towards the one way glass that was used during interrogations. Kissing her once, he spun her around, smushing her boobs against the glass, and re-inserted himself. Judging by the noise Gina was made, she was very much into it. Or his was into her (AN: god I'm so funny). He started getting into a rhythm, pushing her harder and harder against the glass. After they had synced up, Jake reached down and starting to rub her clit. Gina hadn't been expecting this, and screamed as she climaxed. Thankfully, the interrogation rooms were soundproofed. Feeling her climax brought Jake to his, and he shot off inside her. He pulled out and they both collapsed to the floor. After a few seconds of breathy silence, Jake burst out laughing.

"Oh man I got you so good"

Gina was still coming down from her orgasm, so she had to think before she comprehended what Jake was talking about

"You did that on purpose? "

"Yes obviously, I wasn't accidentally teasing you. I figured you would pull this same shit on me eventually so I had to do it first."

"You bastard"

"Oh shush you liked it. That was definitely a top ten orgasm."

"Maybe it was, but I'm mad at you for pulling this"

"I know. I was counting on the arousal building up but the rage made that amazing. I wasn't expecting it"

"If you do that again imma kill you. Just tell me next time god."

"Hold up really?"

"Yes Jacob I will gladly have sex with you at work. You know how much I hate doing paperwork. Plus I love sex. "

"Alright let's do this again. Dope dope. However, I do need to go. I'm expected back," Jake said, standing up and redressing, "your 'dance class' isn't over for about 15 more minutes so you can probably rest if you need it"

"Hey Jake, can you bring my underwear back? At least my panties so your cum doesn't drip down my leg for the rest of the day."

"As hot as that would be, it's probably a good idea to bring them back yeah lemme do that."

From that day forward, Jake and Gina had something to look forward to on days where they had to stay late at work.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. Offer any feedback you'd like, I'm open to all of it. Unless it's racist. I have no idea how you'd manage that, but people surprise you


End file.
